The Animal I have Become
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Like Naruto, Sakura was cursed with the wolf demon spirit. What happens when Itachi finds out? Don't own Naruto. Enjoy! ItaXSaku with a slight InoXDei TenXSao HinXTobi near the end. Rated T for safety. Sorry about the slight chapter mess up.
1. Cursed

**The Animal I Have Become**

**In this fanfic, Sakura is cursed with the wild spirit of the wolf demon. What happens when Itachi finds out? Don't own Naruto. Enjoy. Parings: ItaXSaku. Key- **_**'dreaming or thinking'**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch 1- Cursed**

_**The wolf demon roared as it rampaged through the Land of Fire (Village in the Leaves). People were screaming and running, but the monster would pick them off one by one. Sakura's mom and dad with baby Sakura kept themselves hidden as they ran from the beast. "Sweetheart, c'mon!" Sakura's dad shouted over the beast's roars. "I'm hurrying!" Sakura's mom said. But the wolf demon saw them and chased them. The two parents ran as fast they could. Then, Sakura's dad was grabbed. "TAKE CARE OF SAKURA, RYOTA!" he screamed before being swallowed. "KENSHIN!!!!!" Sakura's mom screamed. Baby Sakura was crying loudly. Sakura's mom searched frantically for a hiding spot and found an abandoned house.**_

_**She got inside and placed Sakura in a crib. "Sakura...please forgive me..." she said before dashing out of the house. Moments later, the wolf demon found the crying pink haired baby and growled with pleasure. Suddenly, the soul of the beast went out of its body and into Sakura's body.**_

**Sakura woke with a start. Breathing hard and fast, she was covered in a cold sweat. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and walked into the bathroom and washed her face. She looked herself in the mirror, seeing the mark of the wolf demon between her neck and chest. The memory of her parents still played in her head. The last words of her mother rang through her ears like they have been said many times. "Mom...why did you leave?" she thought. She got dressed and walked outside. It felt cool outside and the moon and stars were out. She pushed her pink hair back behind her shoulders. Ever since she left the acadamey as a shinobi, she's been living alone in the abandonded house her mother put her in.**

**Suddenly, she heard a twig snap. Sakura tensed up, slowly moving a hand to her kantana, eyes darting in the woods. She then saw the cause of the twig snapping...it was just a little squirrel. Sakura released the breath she had been holding, giggling a little. She went back inside and closed the door. She headed to bed without even changing her clothes.**

**Next morning, Sakura headed out to the Leaf Village to buy some groceries. Her long pink hair is in a bun, her headband around her arm. She looked at Naruto and Hinata, who are now boyfriend and girlfriend. They were eating at Ichiaku's ramen shop. She smiled and shook her head. "Naruto hasn't changed his ramen-loving attitude. I think Hinata's getting his case of ramen obession," she thought, giggling. She went into the store and looked around. "Hey, billboard brow!" a voice called out. Sakura knew who that was. "Hey Ino-Pig," she said. Ino, with Shikamaru, peeked over from the next aisle.**

**"I was wondering where you were. You didn't show up to our engagement party," Ino said. "You guys are engaged!? Congrats!" Sakura said. "Cut the chit-chat and c'mon...man...I knew this was going to be a drag..." Shikamaru groaned. "Looks like you've haven't changed, Shikamaru," Sakura said smiling. "I guess it's my nature..." Shikamaru said. Sakura got her things and paid. "See ya, Ino!" she said. "Bye, Sakura!" Ino said. Sakura came out of the store, bags in hand. "HEY SAKURA!" someone yelled. "Lee!?" Sakura said. "Hello Sakura. I have missed you so," Lee said. "Awww...that's sweet, Lee," Sakura said. "I have brought you a bouquet of flowers. I hope they are to your liking," Lee said holding pink flowers. "Oh Lee! You're so sweet! Thank you," Sakura said taking the flowers.**

**Lee blushed. "Hello Sakura!" Gai said. "Hi, Gai-sensei," Sakura said. "Come on, Lee! Two hundred laps!" Gai said. "Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee said saluting and taking off with his sensei. "Oh those guys will never change," Sakura said smiling. Finally, she arrived home. She set the groceries on the table and placed the bouquet in a vase of water. She then started on the groceries. Her eye caught the photo from her young days when she had Kakashi as her sensei. Her eyes traveled to the face of Sasuke Uchiha. Tears gathered in her eyes. She remembered the day Sasuke left the village and joined Orochimaru.**

**"Sasuke..." she said softly. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She even remembered the final worrds he said before heading off... **

_**"Sakura...Thank you"**_

**She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She put away the last of her groceries and laid on her bed, tears still spilling from her eyes. She slowly fell asleep.**

_**Sakura was on the street where Sasuke was at before he left. "Sakura..." a voice said. She turned around to see... "!! Sasuke!" she cried hugging him. He returned the embrace. "Sakura...I had to leave," Sasuke said. "I wish you didn't! You didn't have to leave! We could've helped you!" Sakura cried. Then, Sasuke seemed to get more distant from her. "No! Sasuke, don't leave! SASUKE!" Sakura screamed. "See ya, Sakura..." Sasuke said. "SASUKE NO!" Sakura cried. Behind him...was Orochimaru. "Hehehehehe...Sasuke is finally mine...HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Orochimaru laughed. Then, the curse mark glowed and Sasuke suddenly had Orochimaru's eyes. He laughed like Orochimaru. "NOOOOOO!! SASUKE!!!!" Sakura screamed.**_

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sakura screamed bolting up. She was once more covered in a cold sweat. She was slightly shaking. "Sasuke..." she said softly.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whoa...rough day for Sakura. Review and get a chocolate cookie!**


	2. Sakura meets Itachi!

**The Animal I have Become**

**Ch. 2 comin' up! Kakashi, disclaimer.**

**(Kakashi is looking at his book with a blush)**

**KAKASHI HATAKE! DISCLAMIER!**

**Kak: Oh sorry. Sesshomalita doesn't own Naruto (so rude of her to interrupt at the good part)**

**Thank you. On with the story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch 2- Sakura meets Itachi!**

**Sakura was on the bridge near the girl's spa when she noticed a person cloaked in a black and red, wearing a hat low over the face. She glared and sped over. She stopped the person. "Hold it. Do you have business here?" she said. The figure was silent before... "Yes...in fact...I do have business here..now step aside before I kill you.." the figure said in a low voice. "That's it! Now you're-" "You are the carrier of the wolf demon, am I correct?" the figure asked. Sakura gasped and stopped her approach. "How...how did you know?" Sakura said. "Cause I'm from..the Akatsuki. My name is Itachi Uchiha. If you haven't guessed already, Sasuke's my little brother..." Itachi said taking of his hat, showing his face, the Sharingan in his eyes.**

**"Another Uchiha? I thought- !!" The she remembered. "Sasuke said he wanted to have revenge on the person who killed his clan! Is that you?!" Sakura gasped. "Yes...I'm the slayer of the Uchiha clan...where is Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Sakura loooked away. "He..left the village...and me," she said. Her legs weak, she collapsed, tears in her eyes. "Sasuke left me! He left the village, just for power! We could've helped him, but he refused! Now he's gone! I HATE HIM! I HATE SASUKE UCHIHA!" Sakura screamed, tears falling from her eyes. Itachi stared at her, smirking. "So...this girl wants revenge..." he thought.**

**He walked over and kneeled beside her. "SAKURA! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" a voice shouted. Sakura looked up as Kakashi and Gai sprinted over. Sakura quickly yanked off her headband and took out her kunai. She backflipped and landed on the bridge. "Do it...you know you want revenge...you want to be stronger than Sasuke. You want to unleash your fury upon him..do it, Sakura. Mark your headband," Itachi said. Sakura smirked and dragged her kunai across the symbol. "NO!" Kakashi gasped. "Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I have to," Sakura said. With that, Itachi and Sakura disappeared. In the trees, Sakura had no problem keeping up with Itachi.**

**"You made a wise desicion, kunoichi. Tell me..what's your name?" Itachi asked. "Sakura Haruno. Shinobi," she said. Itachi nodded. "We're almost to the base, but we need to make sure we're not followed. Split up. There's a lake ahead. Wait there until I made sure we're not followed," Itachi said. "Got it!" Sakura said and sprinted ahead. Itachi was correct. A lake came into view and she hid in the tree. Moments later, Itachi came into view. Sakura jumped out of the tree.**

**"Anyone follow?" she asked. "No. Come on," Itachi said. Sakura nodded and followed him to the base. An open meadow surrounded by trees came into view. Itachi formed a handseal and placed his palm down on the ground. A door opened, a staircase leading down. The two went down and the door closed and lit torches lit up the stairs. "Come on...the entrance is just down here," Itachi said. He opened the door and Deidara was waiting. "Itachi! Welcome ba- Who's the cutie?" he asked. "Back off. This is Sakura Haruno from the Leaf Village. She decided to join our clan in order to have revenge on a certain someone who left her," Itachi said.**

**Sakura bowed. "I'll take her to the leader," Deidara said. Itachi nodded and walked off. Sakura followed Deidara to the leader's room. "He's waiting for you," Deidara said.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whoa! Talk about Sasuke issues!**

**Sakura: (glares at Sesshomalita)**

**OO; Sorry! Review and get a chocolate cookie!**


	3. Welcome to the Akatsuki, Sakura

**The Animal I have Become**

**Ch. 4 is up and ready! Kisame, disclaimer please!**

**Kis: Sesshomalita doesn't own Naruto.**

**Thanx! On with the story!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch 4- Welcome to the Akatsuki, Sakura**

**Sakura nervously entered the leader's room. "Hello?" she said. "C'mon come in...I won't bite...hehehehe..." the leader chuckled. Sakura sat in front of the leader while he poured herbal tea into a china cup and gave it to Sakura. "Thank you," she said. The leader nodded. "Now...I understand you came here on your free will," he said. "Yes, sir..." Sakura said. "Ah yes...Itachi told me that you're having trouble dealing with Sasuke's betrayl...and you want revenge," the leader said. Sakura looked down, determined not to show her tears. "Y-Yes..." she said, shaking with anger and started to sob. The leader cupped Sakura's chin in his hand.**

**"Go ahead...let it out...it's alright. That anger is the key to your victory over Sasuke," the leader said. Sakura glared at the very image of Sasuke smirking at her. She clenched her fist. She bolted her feet, fists clenched, anger in heart. "I want to be strong! Teach me everything you know! I want to make Sasuke pay for turning his back on me!" she said, pounding the wall with one of his fist. The leader smirked. "Good...Itachi!" the leader said. Itachi appeared in a puff of smoke, kneeling. "Take Sakura to her room and get outfitted. It's time for her to prove that she's worthy of the clan," the leader said. Sakura turned to leave when the leader called her name. "Make us proud...Sakura," he said. Sakura nodded and left.**

**In her room, Sakura found ther Akatsuki clothes and put them on. She looked herself in the mirror. "Sasuke...I'm coming after you when I get stronger...and you will pay!" she thought. Her thoughts were interuppted by Itachi's voice telling her it's time. She went out to the training field where the other members were waiting. She and Itachi faced each other. Sakura drew her new weapons, two new katanas. "Sakura...fight me as if I were Sasuke. Give me all you got," Itachi said. Sakura envisioned Sasuke in front of her. She glared, a glint of murder in her eyes.**

**"Grrrr...SASUKE UCHIHA!!" she screamed, darting towards Itachi with incredible speed. Itachi blocked her attack with his katana. She repeatedly attack Itachi, gaining strength with each blow. Sakura jumped away and formed some handsigns. "WATER STYLE! WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" she screamed. A dragon rampaged towards Itachi, but it turned out to be a shadow clone. He reappeared behind her, but she was ready. She grabbed his arm and flung him into the ground. Suddenly, the seal which held the wolf demon spirit glowed! The leader sensed it. "It can't be...!! ITACHI! GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE HOLDS THE DEMON WOLF SPIRIT!" he shouted. Too late. Sakura roared, a purple and black aura surrounded her body. **

**She growled, fangs growing in. Her nails turned into claws. Her eyes glowed. Her hair turned silver and black. "Grrrrr...SASUKE, YOU WILL DIE!!!" she roared. She was behind Itachi in an instant. She clawed him in his back, making him scream in pain. She grabbed his throat and jumped into the air and threw him into the ground, creating a crater, knocking Itachi unconsious. "Not good!" Deidara said. The Akatsuki couldn't believe their eyes...a kunoichi, holding the spirit of the wolf demon. Sakura landed on the ground, murder set on her mind. "Sasuke...you will pay for what you did to me! YOU WILL DIE!" she screamed/roared. **

**She made another handsign...and faced her palm downwards... purple lightning sizzling in her hand. "Oh no...it's Chidori, but way more powerful! Itachi, get up!" the leader shouted. Sakura gathered speed, rushing towards Itachi. "SAKURA STOP!" Deidara shouted. But their screams fell on deaf ears. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!!! DIE!" Sakura roared. Itachi woke up and got out of the way just in time, just as Chidori slammed into the ground. "Phew...but Itachi's still in trouble! Stop her, Itachi!" Kisame shouted. "SAKURA STOP! I'M NOT SASUKE! IT'S ME, ITACHI! SNAP OUT OF IT!!" Itachi shouted. Sakura, hearing his voice, finally snapped out of it, going back to normal. She fell to her knees. Itachi rushed over to see if she's ok. **

**"Are you ok?" he asked. Sakura looked up at him, red eyes still there. She started to sob and clutched unto Itachi. "Oh Itachi! I'm so sorry if I hurt anyone! This demon...I can't control it! I'm sorry, Itachi!" she cried. Itachi held her in his arms. "You surprised me, kunoichi. I didn't know until now...I can't blame you for having this curse set upon you. We could use a demon like you..with you on our side...we'll be unstoppable," Itachi said. Sakura smiled and hugged Itachi. "This curse can be used...as a gift to us..." the leader thought, smirking.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whoa...talk about having Sasuke issues. Now that her secret's out, I think Sakura's won Itachi's heart on the first day. **

**Now Sasuke's on Sakura's menu. Can she win over Sasuke and get revenge? Review plz!!!**


	4. The Search for Sasuke

**The Animal I Have Become**

**In this chap, Sakura's got her sights on the Leaf Village and Sasuke. Meanwhile, Sasuke doesn't know she's coming..until one fateful night. What will happen? Don't own Naruto! Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch 4- The Search for Sasuke**

**Sakura laid on her bed, recovering from her fight and from the beast inside taking over. "I could've killed Itachi...why was I given this curse? Maybe the wolf demon knew this would happen and chose me...nah! He's just a beast!" Sakura thought.**

_**"Just a beast you say? Hehehehehe..."**_

_**"!! Who's there?!"**_

_**"You should know...dear Sakura.."**_

_**"You're...him, aren't you? The wolf demon.."**_

_**"Correct...yes, I knew your future so I chose you. I knew Sasuke would turn his back on you. I knew you wanted revenge for him leaving you and breaking your heart...**_

_**"... I hate to say this, but...I hope we can defeat Sasuke...together.."**_

_**"Ah yes...we make quite team, don't we?"**_

_**"But you almost made kill Itachi, you beast!"**_

_**"Hehehehe...yes..."**_

_**"...Just one thing. Promise to hold back until I get to Sasuke...then you can come out. Deal?"**_

_**"...Deal."**_

**Sakura got up and walked into the kitchen and made some shrimp flavored ramen to calm herself. (I mean, talking to the beast in you can really scare you, right?) Sakura went back to her room and ate. After she finished, she placed her bowl in the sink and went outside. The breeze blew slightly. She rubbed her mark gently, thinking about what the demon said. **

_**"We quite a team, don't we? I knew your future. I knew that Sasuke would turn his back on you. I knew you wanted revenge for leaving and breaking your heart."**_

**Sakura slightly shuddered. "I just hope it'll keep its end of the bargain. I don't wanna hurt anyone else..including Itachi. I almost killed him. But the one I wanna hurt so much...**

**Sakura and Wolf: **_**IS SASUKE UCHIHA!**_

**Sakura looked up at the sky, glaring. "Sasuke, you better watch out! I'm comin' for ya. Once I find you, the wolf and I will show you what true power is!" she thought. Then, she caught herself saying "The wolf and I". "When did I start saying that?" she asked herself. She shrugged. She then felt Itachi appear behind her. "The leader wants to see us," he said.**

**In the leader's room, Sakura and Itachi both knelt on one knee. "Sakura...this is your chance to get back at Sasuke. I'm sending you, Kisame and Itachi to find Sasuke.." the leader said. "Yes! Finally, payback!" Sakura said with glee. Itachi smiled. The leader chuckled. "Don't fail me. Find Kisame and get going. And Sakura..show no mercy to Sasuke," the leader said. "Got it! Sasuke's gonna get it now!" Sakura said leaving with Itachi.**

**Once they found Kisame, the trio's search for Sakura's former friend, Sasuke, began.**

_**"Ok, wolf. This is our chance! Let's show no mercy to Sasuke! He's gonna pay for what he did!**_

_**"Yes...let your anger loose. Let ME loose! I'll let you have control, but let our powers merge!"**_

_**"Ok! Let's do it!"**_

**Sakura roared, letting the beast in her come out, but surprisingly, the wolf is letting her control herself. Itachi and Kisame were surprised. **

_**"But once we find Sasuke...hehehehehe...I'll take over...then it's time for some fun.."**_

_**"Fine with me! As long as Sasuke dies!"**_

**Her hair turned to silver and black, her nails turned into claws and her teeth into fangs. "Sasuke! I'm coming for you! And I won't stop until you're dead!" Sakura thought, her red eyes glaring.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sas: OO Sa...Sakura?**

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sasuke, you are so toast! (Sorry for Sasuke fans!)**

**Sak: (far off) RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!!!**

**Sas!!! (runs off)**

**What a wuss! Review plz!!!**


	5. Sasuke, you're DEAD!

**The Animal I have Become**

**In this chap, Sakura, Kisame and Itachi are on a mission to find Sasuke. What will happen when they find him. Is Sasuke ready to take on not only his brother, but the one he loved? Don't own Naruto. Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch 5- "Sasuke, you're DEAD!"**

**Sakura, Itachi and Kisame contined their search for Sasuke. Sakura was in her demon form, but was in control. Suddenly, Sakura stopped. Itachi and Kisame stopped, thinking something's wrong. "What is it?" Itachi asked. Sakura closed her eyes. "He's close...I can sense him..." she clenched her fist, her palm bleeding from her nails digging into her skin. "Let's go. Sakura, lead," Itachi said. Sakura nodded and took off with Itachi and Kisame on her tail. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto were training when Kakshi stopped them. "Someone's coming...make that three people," he said, pulling up his headband to reveal his Sharingan.**

**Sakura, Itachi and Kisame appeared out of the trees. "Sakura?! What are you doing with those jerks!" Naruto exclaimed. "These 'jerks' are my friends...!! Sasuke! What are doing here! I thought you left," Sakura said. "Sakura!? What happened to you!" Sasuke said. Sakura looked away, then to Naruto. "Itachi, deal with Kakashi. Kisame, get Naruto..." She turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, you'll pay for breaking my heart!" Sakura growled. The purple and black aura grew stronger with her anger. "Sakura..." "SHUT UP! IT'S TIME YOU DIE!" Sakura roared. **

_**"Time for me to take over, dear Sakura."**_

_**"Go for it! Kill him! Rip him to shreds!"**_

**Sakura screeched and the wolf took over her body. She ripped her cloak off. Sakura was behind Sasuke and flung him into the sky. She leapt after him and kicked him a few times higher and grabbed the back of his shirt and flung him to the ground, tearing off the back of his shirt, leaving a big shredded hole. She tossed the cloth and threw a kunai at it, pinning it to the tree. She formed hand seals and screamed "WATER STYLE!! WATER TYPHOON JUTSU!" A whirlpool formed around Sasuke, trapping him inside. Sasuke struggled to breathe and felt himself tossed about like clothes in the washing machine. **

**Sakura snapped her fingers and the whirlpool vanished, leaving Sasuke coughing and sputtering out water. Sakura was behind him in an instant and picked him up by his throat and pinned him to a tree. "You're weak...what you lack is the want to survive..." Sakura/wolf demon hissed. Then, she tossed Sasuke hard and he slammed into the ground. "Sa...Sak..ura, please stop," Sasuke said weakly. "Sorry, Sasuke, but I'm all out of mercy. Leaving me was the last straw. Now, you face judgement...Itachi should have killed you, but good thing he left you alive...for me to send you to hell..." Sakura hissed, smirking evily. Meanwhile, Kakashi was weakened by Itachi's Tsukuyomi when he saw Sasuke go down.**

**"SASUKE! GET AWAY!" he shouted. **

_**"Kill him, Sakura...show him no mercy. Ignore your former sensei...kill the boy who turned your back on you..." **_**the wolf demon hissed.**

**Sakura formed hand seals. Purple and black lightning formed in her palm. Sasuke tried to get up, but he was too weak. He couldn't form hand seals. "SASUKE, YOU'RE DEAD!" Sakura screamed. Chidori in her hand, Sakura tossed Sasuke up into the air and leapt after him. She thrusted her palm into his chest, causing Sasuke to hack up blood. "SASUKE!!!!" Naruto and Kakashi shouted. Sakura smirking, fangs showing as Sasuke landed in the water, water turning red with blood. She landed on the ground, reverting back to normal. "It's too late...Sasuke's on his way...to his grave," Sakura growled. Naruto dashed toward Sakura, but she grabbed his throat and hurtled him back. Naruto slammed into the ground, rolling a few times before stopping.**

**"It's useless to fight me...Itachi, Kisame. We're done here. I did what I came for, now let's pull out," Sakura said. "You're...running away, Sakura!? YOU'RE NOTHING A HEARTLESS COWARD!" Naruto screamed. Sakura whipped around and was in his face in an instant and grabbed his throat. "Sakura, no. We can't make this scene obvious to the Anbu Black Ops. We need to pull out, " Kisame said. Sakura tossed Naruto onto Kakshi, both groaning with pain. "Let that be a lesson. Anyone who crosses me...will die," she said before disappearing along with Kisame and Itachi.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sasuke fans: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OO;; O...k**

**Sak: CHIYA! THAT FELT GOOD!**

**Sasuke fans: DIE SAKURA!!! (run toward Sakura)**

**(Sakura disappears, laughing "You can't catch me!")**


	6. Love Blooms Three girls join!

**The Animal I have Become**

**After killing Sasuke, Sakura and the others return to the base to inform the leader. Don't own Naruto! Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch 6- Love Blooms; Three girls join!**

**Sakura and Itachi made their way to the leader's room. They got inside and knelt. "The target is assasinated, sir," Itachi said. "Sakura...how did it feel now you've got revenge?" the leader asked. "I felt...so alive!" Sakura hissed. The leader chuckled. "Good...you did well. You joining our family has been the best. Thank you, Sakura," he said. Sakura bowed and the two left. As soon as they left, Itachi suddenly wrapped his arms around Sakura and kissed her. Sakura kissed back passionately. Her hand slowly ruffled Itachi's silver hair. They broke apart and hugged. "I'm so glad I have you, Itachi," Sakura said.**

**Itachi smiled. "Me too, Sakura...me too," he said. "HEY LOVEBIRDS!" Deidara shouted, scaring the daylights out of Itachi and Sakura. "DANG IT DEIDARA!!" Sakura screeched. Itachi glared at him and led Sakura away, knowing that beast would come out if she got angry enough. They went to Sakura's room and locked the door. Sakura flopped onto her bed with Itachi on top of her. They kissed passionately. Itachi stripped off Sakura's cloak as they kissed. Sakura slowly took off Itachi's cloak and tossed it aside, revealing his muscular chest. They broke apart and Itachi layed beside her, arms wrapped around her. "My heart feels so much lighter...Sasuke's gone and I have you," Sakura said softly. "I know, Sakura...my cherry blossom. I'm glad I met you," Itachi said softly. He kissed her forehead and they slowly fell asleep.**

**(Dream)**

_**Sakura was under a cherry blossom tree with Itachi, a wedding kimono on with her hair in a bun. Itachi had his Akatsuki cloak on. "Itachi.." Sakura said. "Yes, my love?" Itachi asked. She pulled out Sasuke's headband. "Burn this...I don't want to see it again..." she said. She tossed it up and Itachi performed Fireball jutsu. The headband laid burning. Just as they were about to kiss...**_

**"SAKURA! ITACHI!! WAKE UP!! WE HAVE NEW MEMEBERS! Sasori yelled through the door. Sakura and Itachi bolted up and put on their cloaks. Sakura unlocked her door and the two dashed out. When they got to the hallway, Sakura's eyes widened. (que the song Sadness and Sorrow) Ino, Tenten and Hinata stood there before her. "Sakura!?" Ino gasped. "Ino!? Hinata!? TenTen!? What are you guys doing here!?" Sakura gasped. Then, Ino hugged Sakura. "I was so worried about you! When I heard about Sasuke, I knew you would be-" "Ino...it was me...I killed Sasuke," Sakura said, tears welling up in her aqua eyes. Ino gasped. "Wh..What!?" TenTen exclaimed. "He betrayed me! He told me he was gonna leave! But he didn't, but I was so angry, I couldn't stand it! I had to kill him, Ino! I HAD TO!" Sakura sobbed, falling to her knees, hair hiding her face.**

**Ino hugged her best friend. "Oh Sakura...I had no idea that he would do such a thing to you! I'm so sorry," Ino whispered, tears falling from her closed eyes. Sakura sobbed into Ino's shoulder. TenTen and Hinata hugged them both. "We're sorry, Sakura..." TenTen said. "Me too.." Hinata said. Itachi gathered Sakura into his arms. Then, he looked to the others. "Sasori. Deidara. Tobi. Find the girls some outfits," he said. The three nodded and led the girls away. Itachi went back to comforting Sakura, who was shaking uncontrollably with sobs. "Sasuke...why did you hurt this girl? Why did have to be her that you had to hurt?" Itachi thought. The leader heard the conversation and came out. "Sakura, drink this herbal tea. It'll help you," he said. Sakura took the cups with slightly shaky hands and drank it.**

**Itachi took Sakura back to her room. "Why don't you lie down for awhile? It'll calm you down," Itachi said. "...if you stay with me..." Sakura said. Itachi nodded and laid down beside her. In five minutes, Sakura was asleep, her tears gone. Itachi took off his cloak and used it as a blanket and covered up both of them and he fell asleep. Ino peeked into her room to find them both asleep. "Sakura sure is lucky to have Itachi. Otherwise, if Sasuke were alive, he would torturing her by now," she thought. Then, she left with Deidara by her side.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow...what a story... (sniffs) And sad...**

**Review plz!!**


End file.
